


Here on the Floor (Where You Left Me)

by poisontaster



Series: Sateda Dean [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Rivalry, Secret Relationship, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly before the culling of Sateda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here on the Floor (Where You Left Me)

Dean won't look at him, but he lets Ronon manhandle him on the bed and spread him out. Ronon presses his mouth feverishly down the line of Dean's spine, kiss-biting each sharp knob of his vertebrae. Dean shivers, fists wound in the sheets.

He missed this, he missed this so much.

Dean's been silent too, but he cries out when Ronon eases the slick inside him, sharp and unwilling, even as his body eases back onto Ronon's fingers. He's tight; Ronon can't imagine that any man's been in Dean since him and though that doesn't necessarily mean Dean's been waiting on him, that realization flushes through him, heating his bones and tightening his cock.

Ronon takes his time with Dean, pressing his apologies in through Dean's skin, feeling him become looser and more pliant. But he keeps his face turned into the pillow, stubbornly silent.

Finally, stomach leaden despite the plucked wire tautness of his arousal, Ronon eases his fingers free and settles back on his heels. "Dean—"

Dean reaches for him without looking, fingertips brushing Ronon's thigh. "Just do it."

The touch makes him hiss, desire and worry an uneasy mix like two different liquors in his gut. "Dean—"

"Just _do it_ ," Dean repeats, the edge in his voice clear even though muffled.

Ronon bites the inside of his mouth, drawing blood, but he obeys, moving to cover Dean's body with his own. Dean sighs when Ronon eases into him; a deep, body-shuddering sigh that ends in a taut stretch of Dean's spine, thrusting, pushing back, taking Ronon deep and then deeper. "Ronon…" Dean breathes unsteadily.

Ronon's hands skim across Dean's skin, seeking, starving. "Here. I'm here."

Dean's head is dropped on his neck; Ronon can't see his expression but he doesn't have to, to hear the jaggedness when Dean says, "You left me. You left."

It's true; he did. And he can't really explain that to Dean, any more than he can explain why he's back, when he really does love Melena. It's greedy, selfish. He wants them both. He loves them both. And he knows that makes him weak, the antithesis of all he's tried to be. But it's not Dean's fault. So he says the only think he can, sliding out and then stroking in, "I know. But I'm here now. I'm here."


End file.
